


Fate

by Vicleesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Revelations, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleesi/pseuds/Vicleesi
Summary: Jon and Daenerys finally had their first meeting, what happens next is all fate.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i forgot to make a note... anyways, this story is not mine, it’s from a friend, she asked to translate and post it here too, she is already posting in another site, but in portuguese.   
> So please be aware this is a translated story, and also sorry if there is any mistakes, English is not my first language i’m just trying to help a friend 

Exciting. This was their first meeting. Daenerys knew she should not feel this way, but it was inevitable. It had been so long since she'd been intimidated by someone, and Jon had made her feel that way.

  
But it was not fear, it was something deeper and new. She had dragons, the unsullied army, the dothraki, and the most important she believed in herself, ruling the 7 kingdoms was her destiny. The man named Jon Snow did not seem to care about it, he dared not to bend the knee, he even called her a child . Who in their right mind would have such courage? Maybe that's what got her so excited.

From what she knew about the Starks, they were all honored and had a sense of justice, Jon Snow was the same, and as Sr. Davos had said, they had it in common. Both had followers and people who believed in them. Daenerys felt that it was her destiny to govern and guide people, Jon Snow didn't. In the conversation they had had alone, he had implied that he did not want to rule. The man intrigued her.

Why would a man who had been chosen as a leader, seemed to have had great achievements and even though as a bastard had earned the respect of his people, did not feel well as a leader? Wouldn't that the dream of anyone like him?

There were several things about Jon Snow that intrigued her and she needed answers. She needed because she couldn't stop thinking about how he looked at her as soon as he arrived in her chamber, she needed to know more about everything that Sr. Davos had said about him. Both had lost brothers, both had grown up without a mother, perhaps they had much more in common.

It was late at night when she found herself standing in front of Jon Snow's room. One of her guards tried to accompany her, but she preferred to dispense them. Daenerys was not in her usual clothes, she wore a robe that covered her nightclothes. The room Jon was in wasn't too far from her own, no one would see her going there, but she did not care at all about it.

The door was a little open, she thought maybe he was not there and decided to come in. Jon was not in bed or on the balcony, had he left the castle?

That was when she felt an arm around her neck and a hand on her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Daenerys said more in a whisper, the arm was too tight against her throat.

She felt muscles firmly against her, the man holding her was panting.

"I ask you" she knew that voice, it was Jon Snow, he released her immediately. "I thought you sent someone to kill me."

Maybe if she had not been so scared she would have laughed at the situation.

"I told you I'd let you get as many dragonglass as you wanted, why would I send someone to kill you?" She was annoyed, she turned to him. "If I wanted you dead you'd already be, I don't kill people in the dead of night.

"What do you think I'd imagine when if I saw someone coming into my room without even knocking?"

He was bare-chested, even with the darkness of the night and only two candles lit she could see his body well. His chest was full of scars and she could quickly notice, before he dressed, that they seemed to be fresh.

"So you think I came to kill you?"

"And why else would you come here?" He looked her up and down, and realized what she was wearing, then he raised one eyebrow.

A deep blush reached Dany's cheeks. There was nothing to be ashamed of, she was there to talk.

"We need to talk," she clarified.

\- At this time?

\- You were not sleeping anyway.

Jon Snow seemed to control himself so he would not respond badly.

A disturbing silence stopped over them for some time until Dany decided to say something.

\- Can you tell me more about the north? All I know is thanks to the little I learned from some books and Tyrion. - Jon couldn't understand her - I do want to be a good queen for Westeros, and for that, nothing better than to understand the people, if all that your counselor says is true, you are the best person to tell me about the Northerners.  
It was late at night, and she knew she was asking too much of the poor man, but she had to start a conversation with him and approach, so she could understand who Jon Snow was.

"What exactly do you want to know?" He seemed to have been convinced.

"About you." She caught herself speaking unknowingly. "You're the current king of the north, but don't you have a past?" - she approached him more - A past that is intertwined with everything that is connected to the north, from living with the Stark family to being The Night's Watch Commander. There isn't anyone more northern than you Jon Snow. - He smiled slightly at that.

Then he began to tell of his life in Winterfell, about his brothers, how he went to the Night's Watch, the time he spent with the free folk, when he became the commander. About the so-called White Walkers, and again why he needed her help. 

But he did not told her what she wanted to know.

\- Earlier today, what Mr. Davos meant by saying "he even carried a knife in his heart"? You did not let him finish. - She noticed that Jon pulled back - I said I'd like to know everything about you.

\- Why do you care? - He said rudely.

\- Because I do not want to help someone I do not trust, if you have things to hide, I can not trust you.

She would be firm about it, because she needed to know more about that man, and why he was so intrigued.

\- You would not believe it if I told you." Daenerys shook her head defiantly.

\- At least try.

He stood still for a few seconds until he began to remove his shirt. Dany was puzzled, and the blush returned to her face.

\- What do you think you are doing? - She found herself asking, her voice not at all steady.

\- You want to know everything, don't you? - Then he approached, and soon they were almost touching.

She'd seen before, he had scars, many scars, all in a shape that indicated he'd been stabbed. There were scars on his belly and chest, one directed at the heart. If he had actually been stabbed, he should be dead.

\- What they did to you? - there was pain in Dany's voice - She could not think of seeing him hurt like that, the scars indicated he had suffered a lot.  
Jon Snow smiled sadly.

\- They killed me. - The smile disappeared from his lips. - "My brothers from the Night's Watch killed me. - Dany's eyes were wide.

\- Why? Why they did this to you - anger and indignation, that was what Dany felt.

Jon did not seem to understand her reaction.

\- Do you believe me? He seemed perplexed.

And that's when Daenerys realized, she was angry and annoyed at what the man in front of her ''suffered''. She did not know him enough for that, also she couldn't even believe what he'd just said. She felt strange.

"I do not know." She moved closer to him, and touched him, touched each of the scars. They were cold and fresh- I do not want to believe, but I can't help feeling angry.

\- Why? - There was pain and sadness in Jon's voice.

Dany felt a great need to protect him.

\- I do not know. - with one hand she touched his face as well as his hair, he closed his eyes at the touch and let out a slight moan.

As Jon Snow opened his eyes again, the sadness and pain were left, and desire had taken its place.


End file.
